


Complementares

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Astrology, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Você é senhor do seu destino, Oh Sehun, e o acaso não lhe trará nenhum oposto para completá-lo. Você não consegue imaginar uma situação onde alguém totalmente diferente de você irá transbordá-lo porque você tem ciência de seu gênio difícil. Sabe o quanto é difícil lidar com você quando é contrariado ou quando não fazem o que você realmente deseja. Talvez não haja ninguém que realmente consiga suportá-lo por muito tempo e você aprendeu a conviver dessa forma.Até que você o conheceu e aquele dançarino mudou tudo em você.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	Complementares

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Hey, estrelinhass~! Como vão?
> 
> O tema desse mês do BTTM é Astrologia e Astronomia, que abreviamos como astros! Eu, como boa louca do signo, escolhi astrologia para retratar meus babies sekai, com opostos complementares que é uma coisa lindinha também.
> 
> Eu escrevi essa ficlet durante minha aula de patologia, porque eu claramente tava muito interessada no tema, não é mesmo? Apesar de tudo, eu gostei dela huauheuhauhua A capa foi feita pela linda da Niih, (kylniih), obrigada, Niih! <3 E eu espero que vocês gostem assim como eu gostei dela. Enjoy it e até lá embaixo!

Você sempre ouviu falar sobre os opostos que se atraem, mas nunca acreditou nisso.

Você é o típico ariano, por mais que odeie todo mundo que justifica comportamento por signo; sabe que é impulsivo e brutalmente controlador, não negue seus defeitos, Sehun. Você não é só o lado ruim de Áries, você é um líder nato e por isso o ceticismo combina tanto com você.

Você é senhor do seu destino, Oh Sehun, e o acaso não lhe trará nenhum oposto para completá-lo. Você não consegue imaginar uma situação onde alguém totalmente diferente de você irá transbordá-lo porque você tem ciência de seu gênio difícil. Sabe o quanto é difícil lidar com você quando é contrariado ou quando não fazem o que você realmente deseja. Talvez não haja ninguém que realmente consiga suportá-lo por muito tempo e você aprendeu a conviver dessa forma.

Talvez seu destino fosse apenas você contra o mundo.

Até que você o conheceu e aquele dançarino mudou tudo em você. A leveza de seus passos e a perfeição de seus giros o encantavam antes mesmo que você soubesse seu nome; você ouviu os murmúrios sobre o garoto que fazia ballet se tornar sexy quando em cima do palco da casa noturna que foi obrigado a ir e o encanto apenas crescia. Tudo que você sabia é que o chamavam de Kai e que ele tinha o sorriso mais dúbio que você já viu.

Havia uma inocência indecente em seus lábios de quem sabe o quanto é desejado, mas se mantém focado em seus passos e preso em seu próprio mundo criado e havia malícia e luxúria na forma como sorria, como quem adora saber que está no inatingível. Kai é feito de indecisão e dubiedade, feito de passos de dança e de sorrisos de mil facetas, do olhar que prende sem que haja resistência e da atração inexplicável. Kai era seu próprio Sol e você se pega pensando que é um planeta sem nome girando em sua órbita.

Logo você, tão autossuficiente, se viu preso ao rapaz que dançava como se pudesse salvá-lo dessa forma.

Você não duvidava que ele pudesse.

Quando você finalmente o conheceu, ao Kai descer do palco e sentar-se ao bar, você descobriu que ainda há muito mais em Kai do que ele mostra. O rapaz é formado por vários pedacinhos que formavam seu caleidoscópio tão único e cada um desses pedacinhos eram apenas mais um motivo para que você desejasse conhecê-lo. O dançarino que agora sorria como criança enquanto rodopiava seu canudo no copo – quem pediria uma bebida com canudos em um bar?, você se perguntava – apenas o deixava cada vez mais intrigado, puxando-o para sua órbita sem que você percebesse.

E você foi. Você mergulhou de cabeça nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes do dançarino que lhe recebeu de bom grado. Ainda não acredita em destino, Sehun?

Você descobriu que seu nome é Jongin é que ele ama cachorros. Jongin também ama dança e detesta comida apimentada, diferente de você; gosta de dias chuvosos embaixo das cobertas ao mesmo tempo em que ama dançar nas ruas molhadas; gosta de chocolate quente com marshmallows, adora o natal e tem a risada de criança mais gostosa que você já ouviu.

Você, por outro lado, prefere dias ensolarados porque são mais funcionais, mas nunca parou para ver a beleza que há na chuva. Gosta de café amargo e forte, porque o chocolate sempre soou como infantil demais e você não tinha tempo para isso. Você não acredita no natal, mas não se atreve a dizer porque o brilho nos olhos de Jongin era mais brilhante que as estrelas no céu noturno e você jamais se perdoaria se tirasse isso daquele rapaz.

Jongin era libriano e qualquer um diria que a inconstância de Libra nunca daria certo com a impulsividade de Áries. Jongin o explicou que eram opostos complementares e que talvez isso fizesse todo sentido. Você não acredita em astrologia, mas talvez, naquele momento, Libra pudesse ser tudo que faltava para você. Você encontrou nos sorrisos mistos de Jongin um motivo para acreditar que talvez os astros conspirassem para que se encontrassem. Talvez fosse o que Jongin chamava de destino.

Você não acreditava que os opostos se atraem, até que encontrou seu oposto complementar. Quem sabe agora você também possa dançar nas estrelas dos olhos de Jongin sempre que puder encontrá-lo, sempre que o libriano sorrir para você e você mais uma vez imaginar-se no céu estrelado. Soa tão inimaginável que alguém que você acabou de conhecer possa exercer tamanha força sobre você, mas, nesse momento, sua racionalidade é a última coisa que te importa. Jongin ainda sorri enquanto disserta sobre como os astros o trouxeram ali e, por enquanto, era o que bastava.

Talvez agora não seja apenas você contra o mundo, Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Olarrr, e aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer coisa, conversem comigo aí embaixo nos comentários ou podemos nos encontrar lá no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful.
> 
> Até uma próxima <3


End file.
